


Ridiculous

by rosepetal987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fish Cakes verse, Itachi has a fucked up past, Kisame is gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are students at a culinary school. How will Kisame react when Itachi gives him chocolates for valentine's day?





	

Kisame did not question the packages Itachi mailed to his place. It saved Itachi the trip to the school’s mailroom that was only to be half trusted and gave Kisame an excuse to visit his room. That and when Itachi spent winter break at his place instead of returning to Japan it was the only place to ship to.

Itachi opened a few of them around him but for the most part he waited until he was alone. Kisame figured they were gifts from his family and Itachi was still not ready to disclose everything about his family to him. He knew about Sasuke but the boy had no interest in talking in English with him so Kisame gave Itachi space whenever he skyped and he happened to be around.  

The first half of February included two packages and Itachi had taken them and clung them to his chest with a blush and the softest of thank yous. Kisame never read the sender information or asked. He was happy enough to be a part of Itachi’s life this much, no need to press harder. 

~~~

Valentine’s Day was hardly a month into their second semester and Kisame still had no idea what to think of Itachi as. Winter break had done nothing to help. His dad _liked_ Itachi and Itachi was a fan of his father’s even if his no red meat diet stopped him from enjoying what his father was most famous for.

Itachi insisted they were friends with benefits and thus Kisame had gotten him nothing, and yet the Japanese exchange student stood before him offering a bag of chocolates. Friends with benefits did not celebrate Valentine’s Day. 

But he could not say no to a gift. Itachi’s eyes were practically sparkling as he held out the clear bag tied together with a blue ribbon. The chocolate was fish shaped and Kisame could not for the life of him remember seeing fish shaped molds around the school. But the thought of Itachi buying molds for him was... too sweet to be real. 

“It’s dark chocolate.” Itachi smiled, taking Kisame’s hesitation to be over the taste. He knew Kisame did not have much of a sweet tooth, but homemade chocolate was customary and Itachi knew how he had felt whenever a girl gave it to him in high school. 

Kisame smiled back, brain yelling over the fact he had gotten Itachi nothing and it seemed to have no intentions of stopping. “Thanks.” he whispered as he took it, admiring the craftsmanship as he carefully opened the bag and popped one in his mouth. It stopped him from apologizing. Itachi did not seem bothered or expectant though. 

Itachi beamed up at him. It had been a while since he last made chocolate for a mold, and this was the first time he was giving it out to someone as a Girl. In the past he had simply helped a few of Sasuke’s female friends make things. They had never shamed him for his hobbies.  

“It’s good.” Kisame smiled at him. Hard enough to be crunchy if he did decide to chew it but also melted in his mouth with ease. It only made sense for Itachi to know the preferences of his mouth. 

“I’m glad.” Itachi whispered and he leaned up on his toes to press a kiss to Kisame’s chin. He almost thought to go for his mouth but that was too much. He was still unsure how he felt about Kisame. The sex was nice, but his body was also used to gay sex. It was different with Kisame though; he had no expectations. No demands past that they  _both_ enjoyed it. Maybe, just possibly, he was honestly gay. “I’ll see you tonight?” 

Kisame opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had so many questions. But they could wait. His brain was too on fire after that affection to really properly form them anymore anyway. “Yeah.” 

~~~~

They met in Kisame’s room. They usually met in Kisame’s room. It meant that Itachi could leave when he needed to be alone or make a call. It also, often, meant Kisame got stuck with doing laundry, but Itachi was worth that.

He had his bed pressed up against the left wall. His sheets and pillow cases had sharks on them and his blanket was Finding Nemo themed. His desk was next to his bed, mostly to house his laptop as well as the books not in his bag. Most of his ‘clutter’ was back home.

Maybe that was the real reason they met in Kisame’s room. Itachi’s was barer. He had not brought many things with him from home. Kisame had put up a tack board and covered it with pictures of friends. Kisame had a poster of his favorite Olympic swimmer by his door. Kisame had a stupid blue beanbag chair that was never really used and somewhere different every day.

Kisame had set up a small folding table with folding chairs in the center of his room as a work place.

The bag of chocolates was in front of him on the table as he worked on some homework. It was hard not to glance at them. They filled his brain with too many questions.

Was he supposed to get Itachi something in return was the main one. He would go out tonight. It felt bad to think about getting Itachi discount chocolate when these were clearly homemade but he really did not have the time or resources to make Itachi something homemade. He could always go home and do it but that meant talking to his father and he really was not sure what to tell him. So he glanced at them while he waited for Itachi. 

Itachi slipped into his room without a word. He rarely said anything when he joined Kisame. He slipped his over shoulder bag down and sat across from Kisame. 

They were quiet for a while as Itachi got homework out and Kisame kept looking over at him. It was difficult to decide where to start. 

“Itachi?” He kept his voice soft but stern.

“Hm?” Itachi usually responded to his name with a sound.

“About the chocolate...” Kisame figured the direct approach would be best. 

Itachi glanced at him and then away. “I just happened to have it,” he whispered. Kisame made him so ridiculously tsun. Or perhaps he had always been that way. “It’s no big deal.” 

Kisame severely doubted that. “They’re very personal.” 

“Please be quiet and eat them.” Itachi shot back, hiding his blush behind his hair. 

Kisame hummed and grabbed one from the bag, holding it out for Itachi. “Why don’t you?” 

Itachi glared at him. “They’re too dark for me.” 

Kisame mhmed him and popped the chocolate into his own mouth. Phish Food, that’s what they reminded him of. The ice cream he had gotten Itachi into. “You made these specifically for me.” 

Itachi’s glare worsened and his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

Kisame sighed and shook his head slightly. “What did you get for nine?” 

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him and accepted the change of pace. “Three cups.” 

“Okay.” 

~~~~~

Kisame stared at Itachi whenever he popped one of his chocolates into his mouth. He made a show of playing with the dark chocolate fish with his tongue and knew Itachi watched him too. If Itachi was going to confuse his head so much he could at least make it into what they were both used to.

It had taken about five for Itachi to close his chemistry textbook and remind him that their homework was not due until Thursday. It was Tuesday. To get Itachi out of his chair and into Kisame’s.

“Hey there.” Kisame grinned as Itachi’s arms looped around his neck and he stared at him. Kisame’s arms curled with ease around Itachi’s waist and pulled him closer.

Itachi grinded down against him with a pout. “I want you.”

Kisame laughed softly. “Yeah, is that the gift you want back?”

Itachi blinked at him. “Cocky way to put it.”

“Oh, five points for proper use of cocky.” Kisame grinned and leaned forward to nip his neck.

Itachi chuckled lightly as he tilted his head back. “I have been working on my slang.”

Kisame hummed and pressed open mouthed kisses to Itachi’s neck. “Yeah? You going to ask for it _nicely_ then?”

Itachi hummed and spread his fingers across Kisame’s back. “Maybe when I have you in less clothing.”

“That can be arranged.” Kisame smiled as his arms loosened around Itachi to tug at the edge of shirt. “Up you go.”

Itachi rose his arms and let Kisame slip his shirt off before he slipped off Kisame’s lap to move over to Kisame’s bed, losing his pants along the way.

Kisame whistled in appreciation, and because it still made Itachi stumble just a touch. For someone who seemed so use to sex he had a lot to learn about sex. Kisame would gladly give all his time in the world to teaching Itachi about foreplay. For now, he stood and wiggled out of his own clothes, joining Itachi on his bed in only boxers. “Want anything specific today?”

Itachi relaxed back on the bed, head pillowed as he wiggled out of his underwear and spread his legs. “Missionary,” he breathed and flushed as his hands trailed down his legs to hold himself open, “I want to watch Kisame’s face as he puts his cock in me.” It sounded so much more perverse in English. He had become numb to his voice saying such things in Japanese.

Kisame settled down between Itachi’s legs and leaned over him, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss. “Fuck, Itachi, when did you become so sexy?”

“Sexy?” Itachi whispered “Is this really sexy?” He swallowed heavily as he stared at Kisame’s face. His eyes seemed much more blue than brown with how diluted his eyes were.

“Completely,” Kisame grinned, “I’ve always thought you were _hot_ but like this you are _sexy_.”

Itachi nodded and turned his head to the side, “I think Kisame is sexy.”

Kisame chuckled softly and nuzzled his neck, nibbling on it lightly. “Good.”

Itachi’s breath hitched slightly and he turned his head back towards Kisame. “Nn, fuck me.”

Kisame wanted to teach him to say something else but knew they were nowhere near that. It would be nice but he settled for laughing softly and moving away from Itachi to get lube and a condom from his desk. He needed to bring more from home. His dad was supportive in his own way. “Gladly.”

Itachi watched Kisame carefully, fingers digging into his thighs a touch harder. His stomach felt fluttery.

Kisame sunk back onto the bed between Itachi’s legs. He always looked inviting, but it had switched to something softer, more human, over break. He coated his fingers with lube and pressed one against his hole, tracing around it at first before pressing it in. He idly thought of ordering him a sex toy, of going to his room to work on assignment to find him instead fucking himself. But there were worse addictions. Kisame would not complain about feeding this one.

Itachi breathed as Kisame’s finger sank into him, thicker than his own, and over the few months they had been having sex had learned his body immensely well. Kisame still always prepped him with the utmost of care and Itachi would never get up the voice to tell him how much that meant to him. Even if he usually told him to hurry up. “Hey.” He breathed.

Kisame hummed in response and turned his focus from his crotch to his face, finger curling in him. Itachi was hard and Kisame knew he could come just from fingering.

“Can I touch you?”

Kisame blinked and moved his free hand from the bed where he had set it for balance to brush over Itachi’s leg on his leg, trading places with it. “Go ahead.” He smiled as he leaned over Itachi a touch more to make reaching him easier.

Itachi’s hand touched his arm in passing, muscular and safe. There were very few places Itachi felt safe, but Kisame’s side was one of them. His fingers trailed to his chest, feather light and appreciative for the muscles there. Swimmer’s Body. That was what it was. Kisame had a swimmer’s body.

“You really like muscles, huh?” Kisame teased as he slipped his finger out to press in two, watching Itachi’s face closely for discomfort even while he seemed completely distracted and enamored with his chest.

“They’re nice,” Itachi purred, “The men I was with before were not like this.” He said it matter-of-factly and frowned when Kisame’s face shifted. “I meant it only as a compliment.”

Kisame released his leg to curl his fingers around his chin, thumb brushing over his lips as he bent down over him. The motion pressed his fingers deeper in Itachi and earned him a hearty moan. “Keep your brain only on me,” Kisame whispered as he pressed Itachi’s chin up and kissed his neck, “You get distant when you start thinking about them.”

Itachi wanted to argue that they were a continent away and could not touch him anymore, but that was why his head was so distant; he had trained his emotions away when with them. With Kisame he was allowed to be open and honest. With Kisame he asked for it because he wanted to, because he wanted Kisame to want him. “Sorry,” he whispered and brushed his fingers over Kisame’s nipple. “Sorry, I really like Kisame’s body. I’m only thinking of it.”

Kisame sighed and pressed more kisses to Itachi’s neck before he leaned away and resumed fingering him. A third finger joined his two and he thrust them in and out of Itachi, turning his… whatever they were, speechless.

Itachi was quiet during sex, his moans soft and his breathing rushed but not loud. Itachi wanted to coax Kisame into public sex sometime because of that. If he could get Kisame to not compliment him every thirty seconds it would so work. In his bedroom, it was best to be quiet so he let Kisame nibble on his lip to hide the smalls fucks he let out over how attractive Itachi was instead of giving into the urge to brush his fingers over his lips and soak in his voice.

Kisame would compliment Itachi to his dying day, his neck was the perfect place to whisper words of praise into and he had full intent to bury his face there once his cock was buried in Itachi. “You good?”

Itachi rose his brows at him and let out a soft laughter. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“You could.” Kisame smirked as he pulled his fingers out and carefully opened a condom to slip it on and coat it with more lube.  

Itachi’s laughter grew as his blush worsened. He brought his hand from Kisame’s chest back to his thigh and then downwards, spreading his cheeks apart. “Please fuck me.”

“You can do better than that.” Kisame teased as he pressed the head of his cock against Itachi’s stretched hole.

“I-” Itachi’s mouth opened and closed a few times, running through his head for words. “Please become one with me, Kisame. Please sprea- nn!”

Kisame’s intentions to go slow were lost to him with those words as he thrust into Itachi, watching his eyes go wide and his lips separate as a string of fucks left Kisame.

Itachi’s hands fell away from himself to reach up and wrap around Kisame, pulling him closer as Kisame stilled in him. “It’s okay.” Itachi breathed before Kisame could get out the sorry he knew was on the older man’s tongue. “Felt nice.”

Kisame laughed softly as he buried his face in Itachi’s shoulder and breathed heavily into it. “Don’t, do that, again.”

“No promises.” Itachi whispered as he pressed his fingers into Kisame’s back. “Move.”

“Not yet.” Kisame grumbled in reply and nibbled on Itachi’s neck.

Itachi pouted up at the ceiling but did not argue. Kisame was only trying to make sure he was okay. That or he was close and trying to stale things. He squeezed down around him and earned a groan and a telltale fuck. “That really got to you.”

“Yeah, yeah it did.” Kisame huffed and pulled out a little to roll his hips back in. “Stop being so sexy tonight.”

Itachi’s laughter was cut out by a moan and his nails scraped down Kisame’s back. “ _Fuck_ _me_.”

Kisame huffed at him and bit down on his neck, sucking on it and leaving a hickey. He usually tried to not but it was Valentine’s Day so really, he could not be faulted. Besides, Itachi usually wore button up shirts to class anyway. He leaned away after that, hands going to Itachi’s calves to shove him open as he started to fuck him, bending him nearly in half. Doing it a bit rough was okay from time to time. He was so going to have to be careful what he wore the next day with how much Itachi was scraping up his back though.

Itachi’s mouth hung open as Kisame started to thrust in and out of him hard. It usually took much more coaxing to get Kisame to even think about being rough with him. He had flicked such a nice twitch. His hardon was pressed between them and with how Kisame was moving neither of them were going to last that long. They still had homework to do, or a movie, so it was okay to be fast from time to time.

Kisame smiled down at him, eyes glossy and lips forming his name while his throat only half the time filled the sound. _That_ was sexy. Kisame’s strength was _sexy_. Itachi would take anything he gave him. It was in moments like that he thought of doing him bareback. Of how he would look with cum dripping out of him. Of cleaning it out just to wind up doing it again. “I’m close.” He whispered as if Itachi did not know the signs.

Itachi’s fingers curled around his shoulders, holding him close and rolling back against Kisame’s strong thrusts. He wanted to hold Kisame’s strong form as much as he wanted to touch his weeping erection. “Nn, me too.”

Kisame did not last much longer. He pressed close and deep into Itachi, head tilting forward as his name was a mantra from his trembling form.

Itachi was right beside him, holding Kisame down against him as he splattered against their stomachs. His breathing labored both from exhaustion and their closeness, but he did not mind that one bit.

Kisame’s hands rubbed over Itachi’s legs as he released them, small finger indents left behind that only they would see.

“Nothing to apologize for.” Itachi whispered feather soft.

“You liked that.” Kisame stated as his hands trailed up his legs to rub over his thighs as well. Itachi was so pale and slender.

Itachi nodded in response and let his hands fall back down to the bed.

Kisame slowly eased out of him, smiling down at one very boneless Itachi Uchiha. “I think a nap is in order after we get cleaned up.”

“Do I have to move?” Itachi laughed.

Kisame returned his laughter with his ease as he slipped his condom off and tied it, tossing it into the trash as he got off the bed for tissues. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.” Itachi responded and closed his eyes, lowering his legs back down and stretching out. He could probably go for another round but a nap with Kisame sounded very nice too. He was spoiling him for Valentine’s Day. How sweet.

Kisame cleaned them both up the best he could, pressing a few kisses to Itachi’s still sensitive stomach just because he could and Itachi’s soft laughter let him know he was still awake. “Get up for a moment.”

“Nn, you said I do not have to move.” Itachi complained and looked at him.

Kisame hummed. “Bed is only so big. Want me to pick you up?”

Itachi laughed for a very different reason and sat up. “We would not sleep then.”

“Exactly.” Kisame smirked and wiggled onto the bed, trading places with Itachi as he laid down on it and patted his chest. “Here.”

Itachi complied with ease.

~~~

They woke a couple hours later. Kisame woke to Itachi staring at him, face way too close. Itachi was quick to jerk back and get off the bed, hunting for his clothing. “We should finish that physics.”

“Probably.” Kisame hummed and sat up, watching Itachi’s back with quiet appreciation. “Itachi, if I got you a necklace would you wear it?”

Itachi turned half way to look at him, underwear back on. “If it is something simple.”

“Yeah?” Kisame grinned and scooted off his bed to collect his own clothing, putting his boxers back on and placing the rest in his hamper as he got out sweat pants.

“Yes.” Itachi nodded and resumed redressing.

“Cool.” Kisame grinned. “I’m going to get a snack. Want some ramen? I have chicken.”

“That would be great, Kisame.”

They settled back at the table, resuming their homework while Kisame got up cup ramen and started his automatic kettle. As long as it had an automatic shut off he could have it in the dorm.

They ate and did their work in a comfortable silence. Kisame eating one of his fish but not making a show of it. Itachi slurped his noodles without a care in the world and Kisame knew one of these days he would need to tell him all about that cultural difference but found it endearing.

Once homework was done Kisame brought his laptop over to his bed and set it between the two of them. He had been getting Itachi into Game of Thrones and the school WiFi made it slightly frustrating at times but they still got through it.

Somewhere between someone dying and someone else dying the show was completely forgotten and the laptop shoved safely to the side to get hands back on each other and mouths on necks.

Itachi mentally planned on wearing a darker button up the next day while Kisame tried to fathom what was the lightest shirt he wore.

They went to sleep sometime around midnight.

~~~~

Itachi did not understand the term Walk of Shame but was pretty sure that was what it was called when he returned to his room at 2am. He knew he could stay the night with Kisame but this was easier for him. There were too many things to think about. 

It was nice. Everything with Kisame was so  _nice_. There was no talk of who he was. No reminder of his position. His role. His status. They had sex and that was it. Itachi had become addicted to it.

But Itachi could not allow himself to become addicted to Kisame. To his stupid sweet smile. To how he kept snacks around he knew he liked as well. To how _safe_ he made him feel. He had not felt so safe in years.

He hated it.

~~~~

 

 

Kisame sighed deeply as he settled down in class beside Itachi that Wednesday morning. He needed to figure out the right time to give him his chocolate. It didn’t feel right otherwise and he had spent his morning at the store trying to decide what to get him.  

A strong part of him had wanted to get him one of those heart shaped boxes full of chocolates, but that would have been pushing the envelope for sure. He had thought of getting him a mixed bag of chocolates. As long as it was not kisses he would be safe. Itachi did like to snack on things. 

He had almost texted his dad to pick up strawberries and invite Itachi over to the house. But that would have been too intimate for sure. The thought of feeding Itachi chocolate dipped strawberries on his couch was way too fanciful for him to carry it through. 

But either way he would need to wait until class was over. They usually met up outside of it but he had been running late that morning and there was no way he was giving Itachi his gift in class. 

It only then occurred to him that he had no idea if others had given him gifts yesterday. Would Itachi had told him if someone confessed? Did they have that kind of relationship? How had someone so royally confused him in less than six months?

Class dragged on even with Itachi’s small comments asking if he could come over later, he always asked, he almost always came over, and the much fewer than they once were translation questions. These days they were often about words in other languages as many cooking terms were. 

Kisame found it cute to watch his lips form foreign words as he tried to figure out how to pronounce them. He wanted to kiss him in those moments the most. 

By the time class was over Kisame’s nerves were all but shot. He eyed Itachi’s gift as he put his notebook away and opened his mouth a few times in an attempt to tell him to wait a moment but the words kept getting stuck. 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Itachi stated as he shouldered his bag and left. 

Kisame watched him go, attention on his hair as much as it was on his ass. Not that Itachi had much ass to speak of. 

Lunch would be a better opportunity anyway. 

~~~~~

Kisame settled down beside Itachi. He had chicken nuggets today and Kisame was not sure he could watch Itachi eat with his fingers when his brain was so rattled. 

“Kisame?” Itachi questioned as he looked up at him, biting his lip lightly. “How do you reject an American girl?” 

Kisame was pretty ready to respond with ‘Tell them you’re gay’ or ‘That you have a boyfriend’ but he honestly did not know if Itachi was gay or bi but he did know for sure they were not boyfriends. “I find that telling people the truth is the best policy. It might hurt in the moment but it’ll be better in the long run.” 

Itachi nodded and dipped his chicken nugget in barbeque sauce before nibbling on it. “So you don’t think I should give her a chance?” 

“Should I?” Kisame responded as he picked up his sandwich, ham and mustard and swiss cheese. “If you want to that’s your choice. Is she your type?” 

“Not really.” Itachi whispered. “So I should just tell her no?” 

“Sounds like it would be your best option.” Kisame nodded. “So who is it?” 

“Amanda, she’s in our decorating class.” Itachi poked a nugget into honey mustard and ate it. Kisame had given up on explaining to him that you so ate chicken nuggets with ketchup. 

Kisame blinked at him before holding his hands in front of his chest and making a cupping motion. “Huge knockers.” 

“Knockers?” 

“Boobs.” Kisame laughed. 

Itachi flushed and nodded. “Yes.” 

Kisame hummed softly. “Is that why she’s not your type?” 

“I… suppose it is relevant.” Itachi shrugged. 

“Mm, the red hair then?” 

“I clearly have no problems with dyed hair, Kisame.” Itachi gestured to him. 

“I’m growing it out.” Kisame laughed as he gestured to his own hair, black roots present. “So what is it?” 

“She doesn’t know me.” Itachi responded. “I’m not interested in someone curious in only my looks.” 

Kisame wanted to argue with that but he had learned to know Itachi ever since they were paired up in the first semester. He had first approached him because of his looks but it took time for anything to come of that. “Then tell her you want to be friends.” 

Itachi bit his lip and nodded a little. “Okay.” 

“Anything else worrying you?” Kisame asked. 

“It would cut into our time together.” Itachi stated some moments later. 

“What would?” 

“If I got a girlfriend.” 

Kisame laughed softly. “You’d just have to set me up with one of her friends then. That way we could go on double dates.” 

“Would you really want that?” Itachi asked, eyes wide as he stared at Kisame. 

“It’s an option.” Kisame shrugged. “Not really normal to worry about something like this, Itachi.” 

Itachi bit his lip. “You’d really be okay with that?” 

“I’d be kind of weird if I was against you dating.” Kisame tried to laugh at it off. They were just sex buddies. It was his fault for falling for Itachi. 

Itachi fell quiet after that, focusing on eating his chicken nuggets and offering Kisame a fry here and there. He traded it for some potato chips. 

“I don’t think I would be happy.” Itachi whispered. “With you dating some girl.” 

Kisame tried not to choke on his water, but it was hard with how fragile Itachi looked right then. “Yeah?” Kisame whispered back. 

“I couldn’t see you as much and we would have to stop having sex.” Itachi explained as he stared at Kisame. “I’d be lonely again.” 

Kisame frowned and reached out a hand for his face. “I won’t let you be lonely. There’s no way I’ll allow that.” 

Itachi did not lean into his touch but his expression did harden. His eyes fell shut as he breathed deeply. “I’m weird for wanting you to promise that.” 

 _I feel the same._ “Nah, I’ll have to find a girl into threesomes.” Kisame grinned. “Nothing to worry about then.” 

Itachi laughed softly and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“But are your nerves calmed?” 

“A little.” Itachi nodded.

Kisame drew his hand away. “Good. I so got potato chip dust on your face, sorry.” 

Itachi laughed and rubbed it off with his palm. “Do you really mean it?”

“That getting potato chip dust on you was an accident?” 

“That you won’t leave me behind for a girl.” 

“Yeah, I mean it.” Kisame whispered. 

Itachi smiled around his fries and Kisame let things stay like that. 

Itachi’s chocolates could wait. 

The want to ask him out with them was too prominent on his lips. 

_Your worries would be solved if you would date me._

~~~~~

Kisame answered his door to Itachi and blinked down at the younger man, 5′7″ to his 6′3″. 

Itachi did not look at him as he buried his face in his chest, arms wrapping around him in a firm hug. 

Kisame placed a hand on Itachi’s back and tugged him inside his room, shoving the door closed with his foot. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“She doesn’t to be friends with us.” Itachi whispered and it was muffled into the soft t-shirt Kisame wore. 

Kisame focused in on the us but did not voice it. If someone was after Itachi why would they be interested in him as well? “I’m sorry.” 

Itachi lifted his head only to lean up and nip Kisame’s throat, pressing up against him even closer. “Help me forget.” 

Kisame bit back a sound and let out a ghost of a laughter. “Can’t forget everything with sex, Itachi.” 

Itachi bit down this time, hands slipping away from Kisame’s back only to slip inside of it and press nails into his back. “Kisame.” 

Kisame shuttered in a breath and pressed Itachi back against the door, looming over him as he rested his hands on the door next to Itachi’s sides. “We’re going to  _talk_.” 

Itachi pouted up at him and tried to lean up for his neck. Kisame’s hand went to his chest and stopped him, pushing him back against it. Itachi stared off to the side. “She called you a freak.” he whispered. “My head keeps repeating it. Make it stop.” 

Kisame’s lips formed an O and he bent down to press his lips to Itachi’s hair. “Do you care about her opinion?” 

“No.” Itachi responded instantly. 

“Then what is the problem?” Kisame smiled. 

“I don’t like hearing people talk about you like that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we’re friends.” Itachi frowned. “Does it not bother you?” 

“Look, Itachi, I’m pretty numb to ‘bullying’ by this point of my life.” Kisame rose his hand from Itachi’s chest to his cheek. “Have you calmed down?” 

Itachi bit his lip. “Her voice is still in my head. I’m… mad.” 

“For me?” Kisame hummed. It was one thing having Zabuza pissed and a whole nother having Itachi angry. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m honored.” 

“I’m not joking!” 

“I know.” Kisame breathed. He wanted to kiss Itachi’s expression away. His narrowed eyes and troubled lips. “I know, Itachi.” 

“Then make it  _stop_.” Itachi hissed. 

“Not that magical.” Kisame shook his head. “Homework could help.” 

Itachi finally turned his face into Kisame’s hand and pressed his lips against his palm. “You know what will help.” 

“No, it won’t. Getting fucked by a  _freak_ will only confirm your thoughts.” Kisame sighed. “You lost a potential friend because of me.” 

“I don’t want a friend like that.” Itachi glared. “I want to have sex to get her voice out of my head. I want it replaced with you. What is wrong with that?” 

 _The fact I need your voice out of my head._ “Nothing.” Kisame sighed. “After homework, okay?” 

“I do not think I can focus well enough to do it.” Itachi mumbled. 

“And my sounds will so help you?” Kisame laughed. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

“They’re less distracting.” Itachi glared up at him, “Since when do you not want sex with me?” 

“Since you got all this girlfriend talk in my head.” Kisame replied sharply.  _And that chocolate._

“So you really would prefer a girl.” Itachi’s voice lowered and his hands fell down to his sides. “So you  _lied_ to me.”

“What? No!” Kisame sighed deeply. “I just… need to think.” 

“All this thinking and talking is the problem.” Itachi frowned. “Can we forget earlier happened?” 

“Forgetting a girl confessed would be immensely rude.” Kisame responded. “But we can stop talking about it. Is your head-?” 

“Mad. Still mad.” Itachi’s shoulders slumped. “Disappointed.” 

“About?” 

“I wanted you to pat my head and tell me you were proud of me for making a friend.” 

Kisame’s expression softened into a smile. “I’m not your dad. Come on, let’s do our homework.” 

Itachi nodded. “I still want sex.” 

“And I’m still saying no.” Kisame hummed. “And what do we do when people say no?” 

“The other person accepts that decision and backs down.” Itachi stated and leaned forward to rest his head against Kisame’s chest. “Thank you.” 

“Teaching you how decent people have sex is nothing to thank me for.” Kisame responded and petted Itachi’s hair. “ _Homework_.”

“Yes, yes.” Itachi nodded. 

Kisame stepped away and over to his table, sitting down. 

Itachi followed after him, setting the strap of his bag over the top corner of his chair after getting his things out. “Kisame?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Kisame smiled at him. 

For the most part Itachi simply liked doing his homework around Kisame. Neither of them really needed the other’s help. There was an occasional question now and then but mostly they were silent after that. Room filled with Itachi’s pen and Kisame’s pencil. 

That and the slight rustle of Kisame taking a fish shaped chocolate out of its bag.

Kisame stared into his backpack when he went to grab a different textbook. Itachi’s chocolates. After everything how was he even supposed to play this?

Kisame sighed and set the box down on the table. “So I’m not the only one eating chocolate tonight.” he stated as he slid it across the table to Itachi. 

Itachi smiled at the gift. So alike Kisame to return one. Even if it was early, but Itachi would never complain about sweets. “Thank you.” he responded as he looked over the box. “Is this why you were late this morning?” 

“Well, yeah. You like chocolate way more than me so it felt weird eating in front of you.” Kisame knew he could not play it cool but he could manage casual. 

Itachi hummed as he tucked his pen into an edge of the box to stab a hole into the plastic and peel it away. 

 _A cordial is a type of confection in which a fruit filling is placed within a chocolate shell._ His brain read off the definition with ease. 

Cherry was the most common. “I’ve been wanting to try them.” 

“Yeah?” Kisame smiled. 

“I am used to fruit filled sweets but not chocolate and fruit.” Itachi explained. He slipped the box off and set it to the side. It was clear enough how they were made, but he knew it was not as simple as dipping cherries and letting them solidify. All candy had an art to it. 

“Japanese sweets are usually rice or sugar coverings, right?” Kisame had looked into it a little over christmas break and Itachi staying with them. Mostly due to his insistence to make breakfast and Kisame wanting to find a way to repay him. Even if Itachi had done so to repay them. 

“Correct.” Itachi hummed as he picked one up, “Do you eat it in one bite or two?”

“Preference. It’s cleaner if you pop it in your mouth but you’d probably like seeing the cherry ooze out.” Kisame shrugged. 

Itachi laughed gently and bit into it, licking his lips as the cherry stuck to them and the chocolate broke away. “I’m going to make a mess of your table at this rate.” 

“No more than usual. Have you actually watched yourself eat popcorn?” Kisame laughed. “Good?” 

Itachi nodded as he put the rest of the cherry cordial into his mouth. 

Everything was worth it for that look of bliss on Itachi’s face. 

Now if only they could both be a bit more honest. 


End file.
